There and Back Again
by emptymatchbox
Summary: This time, they are older. / Readjusting to London sounds easier than it seems, especially when wars begin to catch up. / 20 words, 4 children, who are simultaneously adults, and the first return. / Takes place after TLWW.


_Title: There and Back Again_

 _Summary: This time, they are older. / Readjusting to London sounds easier than it seems, especially when wars begin to catch up. / 20 words, 4 children, who are simultaneously adults, and the first return. / Takes place after TLWW._

 _Author's Note: This is my first TCON fic and I haven't read the series in ages, but...here. Also, all the snippets DO NOT happen in chronological order (, for the most part.) Enjoy._

* * *

 _1\. Obstinate_

When her children returned home, it was Edmund who shocked Helen the most. He wasn't the same stubborn child who would lash out on Peter or trick Lucy into giving him what he'd want, no, (though to some extent, he was still obstinate.)

No, this caring, loving stranger she had met on the platform was not the son she knew.

And that scared her.

 _2\. Songs_

Ever since Lucy rediscovered that birds didn't talk in England, she made it her duty to learn as many bird calls as she could.

 _3\. Disobedience_

Though the Professor told them not to talk about Narnia, both parties knew that the Pevensies would still discuss it.

But it wouldn't just stop at that extent, of course, throughout the whole summer the children (were they even that, anymore?) would talk, act, and _be_ the Kings and Queens they were.

Which made their transition to home life in England much harder.

 _4\. Better_

One day, Peter asked his brother why he spent most of his spare time laboring in the library. His response was, "I have to be better, Peter."

An unexpected kiss brushed against the top of his head. "You don't need to be better. You're good enough for me and for Aslan." A chuckle, followed by a friendly had ruffling his dark locks. "Though, the extra knowledge wouldn't hurt."

"'Course it wouldn't," Edmund huffed, "But one of us needs to be the diplomat."

Neither of them note that Edmund is studying the English Parliament, not Narnian government.c

 _5\. Expectations_

When he comes home, Mr. Pevensie doesn't know what to expect.

But he does imagine that his son will meet him with relaxed shoulders, ready to give the burden of caring for his siblings back to his father. And he does imagine Susan, with her steps more sure and eyes glittering with unfallen tears. Edmund, he thinks, would pretend to be reluctant, but glad that his father made it home somewhat safely. And Lucy- _his baby girl_ \- twirling and giggling and unashamedly wrapping her tiny arms around her father's neck.

Alright, maybe he does expect something.

But he doesn't expect Peter to give him a sidelong glare when he pretend he's not looking. Or Susan's new elegance and confidence with every step she takes. Or Edmund's passion and protectiveness over his siblings. Or Lucy, with her eyes too old and the way she'd whisper to birds in the air and dogs in the yard and expecting an answer.

He doesn't expect his children to understand the weight of life.

But they do, and he wonders _why_ didn't he at least take a glance at the warnings his wife had written him?

 _6\. After_

When school starts, Susan doesn't know how to interact with her friends.

She made the mistake of not keeping up with the trends after they burst out of the closet. Now, she's paying for it.

Gathered around the lunch table, Susan doesn't know how to enter the large, chattering clique.

She feels more alone than ever.

 _7\. Warmth_

There are days when the skies are clear and the wind blows _just right_ to make the trees whisper- and these days are when Peter forgets.

He forgets that he is not the High King he was back at Narnia. He forgets the absences of a crown on his head of the sword at his side.

Sometimes, during these days, Narnian tongue slips back into conversation, or he walks with the air of a monarch.

Sometimes, Peter forgets, but during these days his siblings never interrupt his happiness (unless needed, of course. None of them wanted to repeat the time Mrs. Turner thought they were speaking in tongues.)

 _8\. Tulips_

She inhales through her nose and closes her eyes, immersing herself in the garden around her. Tense shoulders immediately relax, a warm breath of wind slowly curling around and disturbing the fallen leaves as if saying, _You are home. You are safe._

 _9\. Backtalk_

They meet after class, shamefully unashamed.

"Did we just-"

"-teach the lesson better than that professor ever could?" Edmund concluded for his brother. "I'm afraid so."

Peter let out a breath, running a hand through his hair. After another sigh, he stated, "You were always a good strategist."

"I couldn't have done any of it without you, Mr. Magnificent." Edmund teased lightly, though his eyes shone with praise.

Peter ducked his head and blushed. "We still shouldn't have argued with the history professor."

"Well," Edmund said, placing a warm hand on his brother's shoulder, "Whoops."

 _10\. Speed_

Edmund closed his eyes to savor a moment, trusting the horse beneath him to temporarily guide. The November wind raced passed them in a blur.

Once he dismounted, the riding coach gave him an awed look in shock. The other students around him also sent him similar gazes.

"Where did you learn to ride like that?"

That one sentence sent the wondering crowd into chattering. Edmund waited patiently for the crowd to quiet down before answering.

"The country."

That seemed to be the only answer all the Pevensies would reply.

 _11\. Usual_

Helen watches the brothers shove, prank, play strategize, banter, argue, apologize, and cuddle a within one day.

One would think it was almost normal.

Then again, shoving was almost 'play' fighting (complete with incredible form and actual hand-to-hand combat,) the pranks were planned for days and the result was an elaborate mess, 'playing' was going along with Lucy's almost-real game (for it was too detailed,) and the banter/arguing/apologizing almost always revolved around that Aslan and the Narnia they always spoke of.

Of course, at the end of the day when the boys were huddled tight in the same bed, she could not help but think, _What happened in the country?_

 _12\. Memory_

"Who's that?" Lucy asked one rainy day, taking the cracked frame from Edmund's bedside table and showing it to her older siblings.

They exchanged a solemn look. "Are you sure you don't remember, Lucy?" Edmund asked in a soft voice.

Susan walked over and curled her arms around her sister in consolidation. Lucy looked up at Susan in confusion. "What? What's wrong?"

After another exchange of looks and a pregnant silence, Peter spoke. "That's Dad, Lu."

"Oh," Lucy breathed in a small voice.

 _13\. Remorse_

Sometimes, Susan would stroll through the Professor's library, her fingers skimming the spines of each book she could touch, and regret that she didn't spend as much time in the grand Narnian library as much as Edmund had.

 _14\. Guidance_

"Dad, if you ever need to talk..."

"I'm fine."

"... alright, but shutting us out isn't going to help."

"I said that I'm fine. Now go to bed."

"... Yes. Goodnight."

 _15\. Question_

"Well _why_ , Peter?" Lucy asked tearfully, "Why does no-one listen to me?"

 _16\. Frank_

"To be frank, Ed," Susan began gently, knowing that she would have to speak for a blanching Peter and a fleeing Lucy behind her, "I think the kitchen is best left to Mum."

 _17\. Belief_

"Well, now Mrs. Turner thinks we're possessed. Way to go, thou great, magnificent High King."

"Shut up, Ed."

 _18\. Fight_

"Edmund Pevensie."

"Yes?"

"Did you throw the first punch?"

"...maybe..."

A sigh. " _Ed._ "

"I know, Peter."

Another sigh. "Well, at least that boy will be out of school until after the dance- wait, you know he's been eyeing Su, don't you."

A pause. "You can't just go around punching people because they've been acting nasty."

"You said it yourself, Peter- you know he was going to use her."

"... Thanks for doing what I couldn't."

"You're welcome."

 _19\. Practice_

"Lucy Pevensie, _put down that knife!_ "

 _20\. Persevere_

Because they weren't only, Kings and Queens, or students, or gifted, wise children- they were Aslan's chosen, and that's what helped them fight through the day.


End file.
